User blog:Lancer1289/From Double Didgets to Number Two!
Well some of you may remember the blogs about Gameinformer's top 30 characters in a decade, well they hosted a new poll, and this time, the readers got to give their voice. And here are some of the results. There were over 70,000 votes cast for this poll, and me being one of those. How this poll worked is you voted for your favorite characters and they were given points based on your vote. However you only could pick 10 characters, and from point values 1-10. So here are some of my selected ones. There are SPOILERS for the other blogs if you keep reading. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. 1). Coming in at Number one with 19,434 points is of little surprise to me: John-117, a.k.a. the Master Chief from the Halo Series. 2). Coming in right on the Chief's heels at number two with 17,882 points is our own Commander Shepard. This is actually a little surprising considering the others that were listed. 6). With 14,329 votes in slot number six with 14,329 points is John Marston from Red Dead Redemption. Ok now I really need to get this game. 7). Carving out at number seven with 11,173 points is the number one character picked by the staff at Gameinformer: GLaDOS from Portal. 8). Following behind GLaDOS at number eight with 10,441 points is Captain John Price from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Interesting. 10). Falling in at number ten with 10,071 points is the leader of Delta Squad: Marcus Fenix. Well he is the leader after Kim gets killed by RAAM. 14). At number fourteen with 6,278 points is Niko Bellic from Grand Theft Auto IV. 17). At number seventeen is Galen Marek a.k.a. Starkiller from The Force Unleashed. Starkiller managed to nab 5,219 points. 18). Just behind him is everyone's favorite assassin droid from KotOR and KotOR II. Yes at number eighteen is HK-47 who accumulated 5,127 points. 25). Following further down the charts is Marcus' squadmate Dominic Santiago. He managed to get just shy of 4,000 with 3,998 points. Dominic falls in behind at number twenty-five. 27). Dropping ten slots from his previous position is our ruthless, human-centric Leader of Cerberus, the Illusive Man. He somehow managed to accumulate just 3,780 points. Still he's on the list and that makes two lists that Mass Effect has not just one, but two characters on. Go BioWare and Mass Effect. So an interesting list, but I'm not done yet. There was also a field where people could write in a character if they didn't find one they liked. The winners there are: #At number one for the write in is: Isaac Clarke from Dead Space. #At number two is Sackboy from Little Big Planet #And at number three is that fallen and possibly redeemed Jedi Knight you take control of in BioWare's KotOR, Revan. It is an RPG after all. So there you have it, well here's the link for the full article. Enjoy. Category:Blog posts